


Hades and Persephone (Earth 1 and Earth 2 Mood Board)

by Aceometric



Series: Mood Boards [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, F/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceometric/pseuds/Aceometric
Summary: WestAllen Hades and Persephone AU for Earth 1 and Earth 2.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Earth-2 Barry Allen/Earth-2 Iris West, Hades/Persephone
Series: Mood Boards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578589
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hades and Persephone (Earth 1 and Earth 2 Mood Board)

**Earth 1.**

While some believed Hades had been given the Underworld to appease him, he had actually requested it. He had killed and imprisoned most of his family, he had no desire to deal with the infighting that was already brewing amongst his siblings. So he retired to the Underworld, and lived in peace.

Until a young goddess seeking adventure made her way into his domain, and refused to leave. The chaos that followed in her wake shook up all of Olympus, and ultimately ended with her the winner, married to the King of the Underworld Persephone had created her freedom from the guarded life she had lived before. Even if she had to return to the surface for six months of a year, at least she could find adventure then., the Underworld was surprising boring normally.

 **Earth 2.**  
  
After fighting his family for so long Persephone was ready to see the beauty this world had to offer, both the good and the bad of it. And so he took up the mantle of spring, and brought life to the world. But the fighting amongst his family made him weary, and he longed for peace.

After the Titan War, none of the gods wanted the Underworld, and so it was ruled in turn by each god for one hundred years each. At first Hades was denied a turn, guarded to fiercely, but eventually she demanded her go, and once she had her place, she never let it go. Refusing to hand the mantle over to the next god, Hades declared herself the true Queen of the Underworld.

But not everyone respected her decision, and plans were made to remover her, plans that Persephone knew were doomed and would lead to bloodshed once more. So Persephone snuck into the underworld and offered Hades a way to avert the coming fight. While the other Olympians did not know Hades’ strength, and though they could take her, they did know Persephone’s. None would risk the dangers of a fight against him.

And in marrying Hades, Persephone found a home he could find peace in, and Hades found someone who would support and believe in her.


End file.
